Daleks
Name: '''Daleks, Dalek Empire, Dalek Paradigm '''Origin: '''Doctor Who '''Classification: '''Race of mutated cyborgs '''Age: Thousands of years+ (age is complicated by Time War) Population: at weakest point 1 at strongest point untold billions K-Level: '''4 (easily able to influence an entire universe through time Travel and flat out war). Potentially 5 during the Time War as they created a weapon capable of wiping out the Multiverse. '''Technologies/Abilities: '''The Daleks are a highly advanced race at their peak, and even before that were advanced and dangerous enough to warrant an attempt to stop their creation by the Time Lords. Dalek casings were heavily armored weapons platforms capable of killing a biological organism of normal size with a single blast (excluding Time Lord regenerations and those with the ability to regenerate from death) as well as time travel. Eventually flight capabilities were also added to casings. A single Dalek is threat enough to take on armies of millions from lesser civilizations and devastate them. Dalek guns could also if the Dalek was feeling sadistic temporarily, or permanently paralyze an individual. The casings were durable enough to survive travel through the Time Vortex, reentry and the resulting crash, and far more with little to no damage and their shields make them far more durable. This makes the Special Weapons Daleks all the more horrifying as they can completely annihilate two standard Daleks with a single blast. They can also function as their own fighter ships allowing for easy shorter range (in comparision to intergalactic travel) travel. While the arms can be switched out the standard manipulator plunger is capable of crushing a human skull with little effort, rip sheet metal, and crush bricks. In cases where their standard gun is innoperable they can replace the manipulator arm with high power flame throwers, syringe arms, and projectile launchers as well as others depending on the need. A disturbing ability of the casing is that if an injured Daleks casing is touched by a Time Traveler they can regenerate their flesh bodies. The Daleks also have a shared intelligence network called the Pathweb telepathically linking all Daleks, however it is not a hive mind. Dalek ships prove proportionately more devastating than a standard Dalek, the Dalek Saucers were devastating ships that could easily destroy entire planets with their weaponry and proved capable of matching a War TARDIS in combat, however this was often left to Dalek Time Ships, though Dalek Saucers were just as capable of time travel. While laser weaponry was standard missiles were also used by Saucers (and were used for busting planets) There were also bombs in the smaller Saucers capable of destroying entire continents. Dalek missiles could also be outfitted with plague warheads to wipe out only a planets population. The Daleks also showed having nanomachines that could convert others to Dalek puppets, and even further to full fledged Daleks. They were also known to have harnessed the Apocalypse Element into a bomb capable of wiping out a galaxy four times the size of the Milky Way. Daleks also had two primary superweapons (in their opinion at least, to us a regular Dalek is a superweapon) The Time Destructor and the Reality bomb. The Time Destructor was a special bomb that would speed time forward or reversed upon detonation. The Destructor could make an entire planet an uninhabitable wasteland. Were you to get into a TARDIS or Dalek Time Machine you could be defended from the full effects, were you to be affected before getting there then you would return to normal upon the Destructor's core burning out ending the detonation. The final and ultimate weapon of the Daleks and the pinnacle of their technology in war is the Reality Bomb, which does exactly as it describes, it destroys all of reality, and using the right location, an entire multiverse can be wiped out, leaving those using the weapon to reshape the universe however they see fit. '''Weaknesses: '''The Daleks were prone to pride and arrogance, and could be harmed by concentrated fire on the eyestalk, extremely powerful weapons, and extremely extreme temperatures. '''Industrial Capacity: Essentially limitless due to being able to support a universe spanning war, that and time travel plays a part in it Holdings/Territories: The Daleks at their peak had destroyed and remade several galaxies in their image making them an intergalactic empire at peak with at least five galaxies under their control. Lesser era's have held between nothing to intergalactic territories. Notable Individuals: Davros Dalek Emperor Cult of Skaro Supreme Dalek Prime Minister of the Daleks Dalek X Dalek Time Controller Alpha Beta Omega Zeg Metaltron Oswin Oswald(one incarnation of her at least) FP Victories: Borg (Star Trek) - Borg Profile DragonBall Z-verse (DragonBall) Imperium of Man (Warhammer 40K) - Imperium of Man Profile Necrons (Warhammer 40K) - Necrons Profile Species 8472 (Star Trek) - Species 8472 Profile Skrulls (Marvel) - Skrulls Profile Stargate-verse (Stargate) Tyranids (Warhammer 40K) - Tyranids Profile FP Defeats: None Inconclusive Matches: None Respect Thread(s): Category:Civilization Profiles